Luchando por tu amor
by yoko midori chan
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se aman perdidamente,pero hay varios obstaculos que tendran que superar para que su amor no se marchite.Hinata finge odiar a Naruto pero Naruto no cree nada de lo que ella le dice.Muchas cosas cambiarán al pasar los años.
1. Chapter 1

-Hinata.¿donde estarás ahora?-susurraba un rubio con dolor y amargura-¿ que estarás haciendo ahora?

-3 años atrás

-Y ahora que dentro de unas cuantas semanas terminaremos la preparatoria-decía con gran entusiasmo Naruto.-¿Que ustedes piensan hacer?

-Yo tengo un montón de solicitudes de las universidades más prestigiosas del pais;pero me otorgaron una beca en una de las famosas de la ciudad de Konoha-decía Sakura muy alegre.

-Y tu Sasuke¿qué harás?-preguntaba naruto a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno al igual que mi novia-decia Sasuke con arrogancia-Tambien iré a la universidad central de Konoha.

-¡Que coincidencia!¿no creen?-decia el rubio lleno de felicidad-Los tres iremos a la misma universidad.

- Minetras tanto,Hinata iba sumergida en sus pensamientos -¿Que haré? faltan unos cuantos dias para que empiezen los examenes de fin de año y aun no le he dicho nada a Naruto-kun de lo que siento por él.-fue interrumpida...

-!Hinata-chan¡-grito Ino al ver a su amiga sumergida en sus pensamientos-¿que haces aqui sola?

-Eh... yo.. solo estaba meditando-contestó muy nerviosa la chica-solo eso.

-No me digas que aun no le has dicho nada a Naruto-decia sumamente enojada su amiga-No lo creo; dejarás que se vaya de vacaciones y no le dirás.

-No quiero lastimarlo-decia hinata-Sabes que me iré al extrangero a estudiar y no lo veré por mucho tiempo.

-Hinata ¿eres tonta?, si no se lo dices, no sabrás si él siente algo por ti-decía Ino-y el tampoco sabrá que le gustas ó ¿acaso quieres eso?¿y si él siente lo mismo por tí?

-Bueno, pues entonces si tu no se lo dices-decía Ino muy enojada -se lo diré yo.

-No...no puedes decirselo-decia Hinata muy asustada-si lo haces se enojará conmigo por que no seré yo quien se lo diga a él.

-Además,que tiene si dentro de poco me iré al extrangero a estudiar con mi primo-decía muy apenada-No podré verlo dentro de mucho tiempo y no valdrá la pena.

-Buno pero tienes que decirselo-interrumpió Sakura-tienes que hacerlo,conozco muy bien Naruto y si el te ama te esperará,sabes muy bien que lo que el quiere lo obtiene.

-Es mas dícelo hoy mismo-dijo Ino con voz de autoridad.

-pe...pero...-taramudeaba Hinata que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Nada de peros ahorítica mismo ve a buscarlo-decía Sakura-antes de que se acabe el receso.

-O sino se lo decimos nosotras-decian al unisonó sus amigas-y a el no le va a gustar saberlo de boca de nosotras.

-!Esta bien se lo diré¡-gritó la ojiperla-para luego hecharse a correr a buscarlo.

-¡Si¡-gritaron las chicas de victoria-nuestro plan funcionó.

-Mientras tanto,Hinata estubo buscando por todas partes a Naruto;ya que sabía que sus amigas no dudarían en contraselo.Y sabia que si naruto se llegaba a enterar de otra persona, él se podría enojar mucho con ella;hasta que llegó a la asotea del colegio y lo vio sentado;ehausta de tanto buscar por todo el colegio, ya que casi erá hora de entrar a clases y ella sabía que su primo no la dejaría hablar con él despues de clases.

-Menos mal que está solo-susurró para sí la chica.

-¡Hinata!-grito el chico al darse cuenta que la chica estaba parada en frenrte de él-¿que haces aquí?ya casi se acaba el receso.

-Na...Naruto-kun-dijo la chica con miedo-quiero decirte algo muy importante desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Dime qué es?-preguntaba,como siempre de despistado el chico.

-Na......Naruto-kun,tu me gustas mucho!-gritó la chica como nunca antes habia gritado en su vida.

-.....-el chico solo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡Lo hice!,no lo puedo creer-pensaba la chica para sí-todabía no lo puedo creer.

-Pero,antes de que naruto le diera su respuesta la chica se mando a correr al oir el toque del timbre,indicando así el termino del descanso.

-Mientras tanto,en el salón de clases, aún el profesor no había llegado.

-Naruto¿que te pasa?-decía sasuke preocupado por su amigo-¿estas bien? te noto muy extraño desde hace un par de minutos.

-Cuando Sakura y tu empezaron a ser novios ¿quié de los dos dió el primer paso?-preguntaba un angustiado naruto.

-Bueno yo le pedí que fuera mi novia-decía un arrogante sasuke-aunque no dejaba de perseguirme y hacerme un motón de preguntas sin sentido ,pero vi algo en ella que me impreisonó,aunque no fue un amor a primera vista pero aun asi la amo y la seguiré amando.

-woauh ¿que le hicite a Sasuke? Sakura-decía sarcasticamente naruto-para que se calentara ese corazón tan frío.

-Hablé de más-decía Sasuke con un tono frío-si se lodices a alguién te arrepentirás.

-Soy una tumba-decia Naruto muy asustado-volviendo al tema.

-Dime quién es la desafortunada-decía sasuke con un tono muy frío.

-Hinata-decía naruto.

-!Que¡-decía sorprendido el uchiha-la Hyuga ¿en que lío te has metido?

-Si ya sé cual es el problema-decía Naruto muy desanimado.

Sasuke sabía que los Hyuga erá una familia muy prestigiosa,pero a la vez eran personas muy malas (a excepsion de Hinata que no parecía ser una Hyuga), ya sabía que no dejarían a nadie de su familia se juntase con cualquier persona;salvo que esta fuera escogida por ellos o fuera de su naruto pertenecía a una clase casi igual a la de los Hyuga, pero parecía que los Hyuga no querian saber nada de los Uzumaki ya que no compartían las mismas ideas.

-Pero me gusta Hinata-decía Naruto con una voz tierna-ella es tan difernete a todas las chicas,ella es única.

-Hinata sabe las reglas de su familia y aún así se armó de valor para decirte lo que siente por tí-decía sasuke- pero esto le traerá graves consecuencias.

-Pero ella n es totalmente diferente su familia-decía Naruto con firmeza-ella no ancia el dinero ni el poder.

-Bueno y ¿le correspondiste?-preguntaba muy curioso sasuke.

-No;no pude -explicababa naruto-el timbre sonó y ella se hecho a correr.

-Eres un tonto,ya mañana será el ultimo dia de claese-decía muy molesto sasuke- y luego los examenes finales;además ella se irá dentro de muy poco a estudiar al extrangero.

-¿Que?-preguntaba muy apenado Naruto-¿y cuando?

-No lo sé-djo Sasuke-se que dentro de muy poco.

-Despúes de que se acabaron las clases,Naruto busco por todos lados a Hinata como un desesperado;pero Sakura le había dicho que ya se había ido.

-Mientras tanto en la mansion Hyuga,Hinata se encontraba estudiando en su habitación,para sus examenes finales.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Neji le pregunto a Hinata.

-Adelante -contestó Hinata.

-Esta tarde te ví con uzumaki-decía muy enojado su primo-¿que pretendes?

-Nada-decía hinata muy asustada-solo hablabamos.

-A mi no me engañas a ti te gusta uzumaki-decía Neji con voz amenazante-tu no me puedes ocultar nada.

-shhhh.....te pueden oir-decía la chica asustada-te pueden oir y lo que menos quiero es que mi padre se entere.

-Solo te diré una cosa-decía el chico con una mirara cortante hacía su prima,para este luego retirarse- si no obedeces te abstendras a las con secuencias y no quieres que naruto sufra ¿o si?

- Hinata empezó a llorar sin consolació,miró el collar de su madre que simpre traía consigo que su fallecida madre le había regaló(era en forma de corazón y este contenía una foto de su madre adentro).

-Madre¿acaso nunca seré feliz - pensaba la chica.

-Así pasó la semana,hinata se pasó todo el período de examenes evadiendo a Naruto y él la buscaba a ella pero nunca la encontraba ya que estaban tomando los examenes y se le hacía dificil hablar con ella.

-Todos ya habian aprovado sus examenes los chicos fueron al puesto de ramen Ichiraku para celebrar el resultado de sus y Sakura estaban hablando de su compromiso que sería dentro de unos meses ya que tenían casí cuatro años de novios,Ino,sai,shikamaru y shouyi hablando de sus futuros planes,y los demas hablando cosas si sntido, Naruto estaba sumergido en usu pensamientos ¿que haría? ya que Hinata casí partiría para el extrangero a fue interrunpido por sakura.

-Naruto¿sabes? Hinata se irá en el primer vuelo mañana-decía Sakura con pesar.

- ¿porqué no me lo dijite antes -salio corriendo antes de que la pelirosa le diera una explicació.

-!Naruto espera¡-grito la chica ya que lo había visto muy enojado- !no te axhartes mucho¡por favor.

-Pero algo inesperado pasó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luchando por tu amor **

Pero inesperadamente,algo pasó,Naruto al salir del establecimiento fue atropeyado por un amigos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido,y al instante todos corrieron a ver lo que había sucedido con su amigo.

-¡Por favor llamen una ambulancia!-gritaba Sakura desesperada al ver que su amigo no respondía-¡por favor Naruto despierta!,por favor.

-Llamaré una ambulancia-decía Sasuke sacando su celular.

-Aún respira-decía Sakura aliviada-debemos darnos prisa y llevarlo al hospital.

-Despúes de un par de minutos, llegó la ambulancia levantaron a Naruto para llevarlo rapidamente para el hopital central,Sasuke como buen amigo de Uzumaki,además de la preocupacion que tenía por su amigo,se fue con él.

-Naruto te vas a recuperar-decía un preocupado Sasuke.

-Mientras tanto,Sakura llamaba desesperadamente a la casa de Hinata para contarle lo sucedido con Naruto.

-Ring,ring,ring-el télefono estaba sonando en la mansión hyuga,para mala suerte contestó Neji.

-Diga-decía Neji.

-Neji! a Naruto le pasó algo terrible-decía Sakura lloranro deesperadamente-lo atropeyó un auto y esta muy malherido le puedes decir a Hinata,por favor.

-Está bién se lo diré cuanto antes-decía neji con antipatía.

-Gracias, te lo agradeceré mucho-decía sakura aliviada para luego corgal el teléfono-y dile que esta en el hospital central.

-si crees que se lo diré-susurraba el chico con un aire de victoria-estas muy equivocada,Hinata no sabrá nada y mañana partira de este pais al extrangero.

-Despúes de un arduo trabajo por el personal médico del hospital para tratar de sarvarle la vida a nuestro rubio amigo;Sasuke estaba esperando noticias de naruto en la sala de espera.

-Hasta que al fin salieron la doctora de la sala-decía Sasuke muy aliviado- y digame doctora Tsunade ¿como se encuentra Naruto?

-Ya todo esta bajo control,no se preocupe-decía la doctora a los chicos ya que tenian una cara de preocupacion terriblemente notable-no dejaría morir a mi sobrino favorito.

-Que alivio-decía Sasuke-llamaré a sakura para avisarle.

-Había llegado el dia en que hinata partiría para el extrangero y luego volver ya terminados sus estudios en tres años;pero algo la estaba inquietando,no asbía que era solo sentía algo que le oprimía el corazón.

-Neji, me siento un poco extraña-decía Hinata con mucha pena y pesar-no sé ¿qué es?

-Tal vez solo son los nervios-decía Neji-nada mas es eso,como vas a salir de tu pais natal y al ser la primera vez que lo haces te sientes extraña.

-Yo se que no es eso-pensaba la chica-es algo mas fuerte que eso.

-Se subieron al auto para partir rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

-No dejaré que hinata se baya antes-decía una apurada Sakura para asi alcanzar a Hinata en el aeropuerto,pero de tanto esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar no pudo hacerlo.

-En el aeropuerto,hinata solo pensaba por que no habrá llegado Naruto a despedirse de que el no le correspondería o que a él ella no le gustaba,ignorando sí que a él ella le gustaba y mas de lo que ella se podría imaginar,pero aún en el fondo de su corazón ellla tenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

-Espero a que sakura haya hecho lo que le pedí-pensaba la chica antes de abordar al avión para así marcharse.

Flash back.

-Sakura,quiero que le des esto a Naruto-decía Hinata-es que quiero que sepa que simpre lo amaré por mas lejos que este,siempre pensaré an éás mi padre adelanto nuestro viaje al extrangero y no quiero irme sin antes darle esto.

-Pero , se lo dijiste a Naruto,que te hibas al extrangero-decía Sakura-¿no es cierto?

-No mi primo descubrió que el me gusta-decía muy apenada la chica casi a punto de llorar-pero tu le daras esto para que sepa que lo amo y lo amaré para siempre este collar y el son lo que más valioso para mí.Pero,todo fue culpa mía,no pude hacerlo bien y te prometo que ya no seré la misma de siempre.

-Hinata, se lo daré-decía sakura.

Fin del flash back.

Mietras tanto en el hospital,Sakura no llegó al aeropuerto por desgracia,para poder alcanzar a hinata y contarle lo sucedido,pero ya era tarde el vuelo ya había partido y el padre de Hinata le había negado el telefono para poder llamarla cuando esta llegara de su viaje al lugar donde esturiará por los proximos tres años;pero ahora Sakura no sabía que decirle a Naruto de que el amor de su vida ya había partido al extrangero y que tendría que esperar tres largos años para vorverla a tanto, en el hospital Sasuke pasó en vela toda la noche hasta que su amigo recuperada la conciencia,pero aun no lo hacía.

-Naruto despierta-decía su amigo a punto de romper en llanto,ya que Naruto era su mejor amigo.

Pero algo sucedió,el chico ya estaba habriendo los ojos lentamente ya que la luz era muy fuerte,y cuando abrio sus ojos para abrirlos por completo voy a Sasuke medio dormido y le llamó.

-Sasuke..Sasuke despierta-llamaba un poco con voz débi la su amigo.

-¿Naruto?¡Naruto despertaste!-dijo Sasuke-iré a buscar a la doctora Tsunade.

En ese momento,Sakura iba caminando hacía la habitacino en la que se encontraba su ya recuperado amigo aunque ella no lo sabía,no sabía como hablarle ella se sentía un poco culpable porque había hecho lo posible para que el y Hinata estubieran juntos.

-Que daría por que todo vorviera atrás-suspiró la ojiverde,pero tropezó con alguién.

- Lo siento-decía Sasuke sin saber con quién había tropezado,pero al ver quien era-¡Sakura! Naruto recuperó la conciencia.

-Que alivio-dijo la chica-Menos mal que es un chico fuerte.

-Doctora Tsunade Naruto ya se despertó-decía Sasuke-ya que había visto a la doctora caminando,por donde ellos estaban.

-Iré de inmediato-dijo la doctora.

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion en la que se encontraba Naruto,ya habian llegado sakura y la doctora para ver si su paciente estaba en condiciones necesarias para que le diera de alta.

-Bueno Naruto,te daré de alta mañana a primera hora-decía la doctora-luego de hacerte otros examenes para ver si estas acto para dejar el hospital,con su permiso me retiro.

-Naruto-decía con vosz baja su pelirrosa amiga-lo siento hice lo que posible para alcanzar a Hinata,pero no pude.

-Esta bien-dijo su rubio amigo-pero,ella no se hirá para simepre solo son tres años, crees que no soy fuerte como para no esperarla,yo siempre la esperaré.

-Eso es ya regresó a ser el chico de antes-pensaba aliviada la chica-Naruto tengo algo para tí que Hinata me dió el dia antes de irse,se que lo cuidarás.

-¿ques es?- preguntaba muy curioso el chico.

-Es una cadena que la madre de Hinatale regaló antes de fallecer-decía la chica con un tono de voz muy apagado-es lo mas valioso que ella tiene es el unico recuerdo que tiene de su madre, a decir verdad yo la conocí y ella era muy diferente a la familia de Hinata y ella tenía la misma personalidad que Hinata,a decir verdad Hinata es su viva ese collar y tú son lo más valioso para ella,cuídalo mucho.

-Sakura no te preocupes-dijo su amigo con un rostro lleno de felicidad al haber oido las tiernas palabras que Sakura dijo de su amiga-se que ella regresará y lo primero que haré será correspònderle mi amor.

Tres años despúes.

Hiba un chico muy elegante y alto caminando por un gran edificio,era un chico extremadamente elegante,con unos ojo que eran semejantes al color del mar,una cabellera dorada que hacia que las chicas suspiraran de lo tan apuesto que era el chico,él trabajaba como asistente del vice presidente y segundo heredero de las empres Uchiha una empresa de ropa de marca muy reconocida y que contrataba a las modelos más hermosas de toda vice presidente hermano (del ahora presidente Itachi Uchiha primer heredero de la familia Uchiha) era un chico muy apuesto que toda chica codiciaba(pero ya el estaba comprometido con su novia sakura una chica muy linda, que trabaja ahora como medico asistente en el hospital central de konoha,junto a su maestra Tsunade),el chico tenia unos ojos negro intenso que haría que cualquier chica se perdiera en su mirada,tenia un cabello azabache colo negro y es el mejor amigo de Naruto desde que eran muy pequeñ los dos trabajaban juntos en la empresa de su hermanpo mayor y ya habian cumplido los 21 añ Sasuke para sentarse en su oficina para firmar unos papeles importantes ya que su hermano se había ido de viaje al extrangero para atender asuntos de la fue interrumpido por su amigo que iba entrado por la puerta haciendo un ruido al cerrarla.

-Sasuke dime que es verdad-decía Naruto con desesperacion-te casarás con Sakura¿cuando?¿no crees que es muy apresurado.

-Si,Te lo he dicho varias veces y porfavor no asotes la pueta así la vas a romper-decía Sasuke con tono de burla- entonces para que sirve el anillo de compromiso que ella tiene en su mano izquierda.

-Esta bien chico sensible-decía Naruto con cara de burla-wow Sasuke no se como Sakura te ha soportado todos estos años,eres tal para cual.

-Mira dobe no te contrate para conversar-decía su amigo para que se fuera-es hora de trabajar.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en su hora de descanso en el hospital coversando con su amiga Ino sobre su boda que sería dentro de unos cuantos amiga le estaba preguntando algunas cosas que le daban mucha curiosidad.

-y ¿lo amas?-le preguntaba su amiga.

-claro que sí;él es el chico más ...-decía Sakura pero fue interrumpida cuando su celular empezó a sonar- esperate un .

-Hola sakura-decía la persona que le hablaba por el celular-soy yo Hinata te llamo para avisarte que ya llegue del extrangero,pero por favor no se lo digas a Naruto ¿si?nos vemos despúes.

-¿Quien era?-preguntó Ino.

-Era Hinata-decía Sakura muy entusiasmada-¡ya llegó!

-¡Que bien!-gritaba su otra amiga de felicidad.

-Pero ella me dijo que no se lo digera nada a naruto-decía Sakura muy extrañada-¿porque será?¿acaso no lo quiere ver?

-puede que ella quiera darle una sorpresa¿no crees?-decía Ino con cara de picardía.

-Bueno puede ser-decía Sakura un poco preocupada-o tal vez me estoy preocupando demaciado.

-Es que no has visto a Sasuke en toda la semana-decía Ino burlandose de su amiga-ó será que estas muy exhausta,has trabajado toda la semana sin descanso y apenas puedes ver a Sasuke los fines de semana,ya que al igual que tú estav ive muy ocupado y ahora que su hermano se fué al extrangero a atender alguno asuntos.

que he tenido demasiado trabajo-decía Sakura con en un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la empresa uchiha, Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pensando en lo rapido que han pasado estos tres años,mientras miraba el collar que Hinata le habia dado que anteriormente la madre de esta se lo había regalado a lo que naruto no sabía es que tendrá que superar muchas iba caminando por los pasillos de la empresa y pasaba para decirle a Naruto que se fuera,para que descansara cuando iba entrando por la puerta de la oficina en la que se encontraba Naruto este dió cuenta de que su amigo estaba preocupado;pero él ya sabía el motivo de la preocupació de su amigo,y decidió sacarlo de ese se mundo que le estaba haciendo daño.

- Naruto-dijo sasuke con su tono de voz serio.

-¿Que?-dijo el chico asustado-ya que el no queria que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

-Vamonos-decía su amigo-¿quieres ir a comer?iré con Sakura a un restaurante si quieres puedes ir con nosotros.

-No gracias,iré a casa-decía el rubio-ademá no quiero arruinar su velada romántica.

-Bueno,esta bien tu te lo pierdes-decía sasuke-acuerdate que tenemos que ir a la compañía hyuga mañana,para firmar un contrato.

-Está bien estaré aqui a primera hora mañana-decía el chico como si le hubieran dado una orden.

Al dia siguiente el chico entró a la empresa como siempre saludando a todos los trabajadores que veía con sumo respeto,ellos tambien le saludaban,cuando iba directamente a la oficina había tropezado con una chica muy bonita de pelo largo color azulado,color perla y cuerpo bien formado.

El chico se quedo boquiabierto de lo que estaba viendo a caso viendo, acaso será...........


	3. Chapter 3

**Luchando por tu amor.**

Al dia siguiente,el chico entró a la empresa como siempre saludando a todos los trabajadores que veía con sumo respeto,ellos tambien le saludaban,cuando iba directamente a la oficina había tropezado con una chica muy bonita de pelo largo color azulado,ojos color perla y cuerpo bien formado.

El chico se quedo boquiabierto de lo que estaba viendo acaso..., acaso será... pensaba el chico,no lo puedo creer,no puede ser,pero lo que él no sabía era lo que le esperaba, la chica lo sacó de sus penasminetos.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo la chica,aun no le había visto la cara al chico-No fue mi intención.

-No,es mi culpa-decía naruto sin dejar de ver a la chica,la chica aún no le reconocía-Oye ¿cuál es tú nombre?

-Lo siento,que descortés soy-decía la chica,pero al verle la cara al reconocer quién era el chico, pensó-No le diré mi nombre tal vez se olvido de mi y es mejor que sea así.

-El chico solo se quedó mirando a la chica.

-Lo siento,me tengo que ir-decía la chica con apuro-tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Pero espera!-decía el chico,pero la chica había desaparecido por el pasillo de la empresa-nisiquiera me dijo su nombre,pero creo que esa era Hinata o me equivoco,eso lo sabré despúes si ella trabaja aquí.

-Mientras tanto,en la oficina de Sasuke,estaba una chica hablando con el susodicho de unos negocios y sobre una actividad que se ejecutará dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

-Y entonces señor Uchiha¿que tiene en mente para su dicha actividad?-decía la chica

-No lo sé aún-decía Sauke desinteresado-pero mi mano derecha será el que organizará la actividad,se que a su padre no le gustará que usted trabaje en estas actividades y menos en otra empresa que no sea la suya,¿o me equivoco señorita Hyuga?

-Es verdad a mi padre no le gusta que trabaje en otra empresa-decía la chica tomando un tono de voz serio- pero solo contribuiré con lo que son los diseños y las joyas.

-Bueno con su per...-fue interrumpido al ver Sasuke que Naruto entraba a la oficina-Ya llegó mi asistente.

-Lo siento,esteba atendiendo unas cuantas cosas en la oficina antes de llegar aquí-dijo el rubio un poco apenado por su tardanza.

-Naruto dejame presentarte a la señorita Hinata Hyuga-decía Sasuke-de las empresas Hyuga hija del dueño de esta.

-Es un gusto -decía Naruto con una cara de felicidad ya que había asertado sus supociciones,pero la chica seguía igual al saber que ese chico fue el que una vez le quitaba el aliento tan solo con verlo ó pasar por su lado.

-El es Naruto Uzumaki mi asistente y mejor amigo de toda la vida -decía Sasuke-De ahora en adelante trabajaran juntos;Naruto ya te hablé sobre la actividad,ella te dará los detalles,ya se pueden retirar.

-Empezaremos desde mañana señor uzumaki -decía la chica de manera indiferente hacia Naruto.

-Por qué me trata así- se preguntaba el chico para sí,luego irse a corre de trás de ella.

-Cuando la chica iba saliendo de la empresa,el chico la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo volteandola bruscamente ya que el chico se había enojado un poco por la actitud de esta hacia él, y le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntaba muy furioso el rubio a Hinata-¿por que me tratas así Hinata?¿a caso te olvidaste de mí.

-Sueltame Naruto-la chica se enojó-me estás lastimando.

-¿Hinata?-se quedó perplejo por lo primero que le habia dicho la chica y la sortó ya que estaba muy sorprendido.

-No vemos mañana señor uzumaki-la chica le dijo acercandose a un auto negro y entrando a este.

-Naruto solo se quedó mirando como la chica se marchaba en el auto y preguntandose.

-¿porqué ella es así conmigo?-él chico se preguntaba muy extrañado y triste por lo que le había sucedido-y luego de un par de minutos pensando en lo sucedido; volvio a su oficina para seguir en su trabajo.

Así nuestro amigo pasó todo el dia trabajando y pensando en lo sucedido.

Luego se fue al hospital a llevarle un regalo a Sakura, ya que se le había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños;y que se la pasaría todo el dia atrapó en su hora de descanso.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan feliz cupleaños!-decía el chico con una sonrisa,pero la chica se dió cuenta de que algo estaba ocultando,ya que que ella y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos de él,pero ella es como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la pelirosa con gran alegría.

-¿Donde esta el tonto de tu novio?-dijo Naruto-Digo Sasuke.

-Mirame aquí-el chico le miraba con una mirada asesina ya que había oido lo que el dijo de él-fuí el primero en llegar,te gané.

-tu siempre quieres ganar en todo-deijo el rubio.

-Bueno cambiando de tema -interrumpió la chica- Naruto ¿que te pasa?

-He visto a Hinata-le dedía el rubio ya que no le podía ocultar nada a su amiga,ella lo conocía muy bien-Pero ella actúa de forma extraña,esta mañna me trató como si fuera su peor enemigo yo quería hablar con ella;pero algo en ella cambió.

-¿Me estas hablando de Hinata?-decía la chica con cara de sorpresa, al oir lo dicho por su amigo-Tal vez no haya sido ella y te confundiste ¿o no?

-Es la verdad-decía Sasuke muy pacífico en defensa de su amigo-yo la contraté para una actividad,aunque en el principio no quería acceder ya que a su padre no le gustan esos tipos de ás de que ella fue educada para heredar la empresa,ella es experta en diseño de ropa y joyas.

-No sabía que Hinata tuviera tanto talento-decía Sakura muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar-se acabó el tiempo de descanso nos vemos luego chicos es depidió de sasuke y de Sauke la detuvo para así darle un tierno beso que hizo que su novia se sonrrojara y le dijo.

-Te extraño-decía Sasuke a su novia-Mañana en la noche saldremos a comer,ademas invité a la señorita Hyuga,para que hablar mas a gusto de una actividad que tenemos planeada.

-La chica solo asintio con la cabeza y se marcho para vorver a su trabajo.

-Que tierno-decía el chico burlandose de su amigo-¿no sabía que eras tan romántico?

-callate ¿si?tu no puedes hablar de mí-decía Sasuke-Además,tu también estas invitado a la cena de mañana en la noche,tu eres el organizador de la actividad demuestrame que tan bueno eres y ademas hay algo más de lo que hablaremos en la cena de mañana.

-¿Sobre que hablaremos?-decía el rubio de forma interrogativa.

-Es una sorpresa-decía Sasuke.

Luego los chicos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

-Naruto llego su apartamento y se sentó a pensar sobre lo que le había pasado hoy sin dejar de mirar el collar que Hinata le había dejado hace tres años y aún haciendose las mismas preguntas que se había hecho antes;pero lo que él no sabía era que alguien más al igual que él sufría también.

Mientras tanto,en la mansion de los Hyuga había una chica llorando por lo que había hecho.

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Naruto-decía entre sollozos-el no tiene la culpa de nada,todo es culpa mí espero a que me perdones-decía la chica arrepentida de lo que había hecho anteriormente-pero es necesario que haga esto.

-Señorita Hinata su padre quiere verla-le decía el ama de llaves des de el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-Esta bien voy para allá-decía Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas -ya te puedes retirar.

-Cuando iba entrando chocó con alguién y ella le miró de reojo ¿tú que haces aquí? pensó la chica-todo esto me da muy mala espina¿qué esta tramando mi padre?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto.**

Es mi pirmer fanfic,por favor dejenme reviews.

Tenganme misericordia.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Luchando por tu am****or**

Hinata se dirigía hacía el despacho de su padre ,para saber el porque este le solicitaba hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien ella miró a la persona con la cual tropezó y se llevó la sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Neji?-pensaba y solo se le quedó mirando-Que traman esta vez.

-Tu padre me llamó para algo importante-decía el chico feliz de ver a su primita tan incredula-me retiro.

-La chica ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta del despacho de su padre y antes de entrar suspiró ya que ella casi nunca cruzaba palabra alguna con su padre a menos que fuera necesario,luego abrió la puerta.

-Padre me solicitó-decía Hinata ya que quería saber la causa de el llamado.

-Hija ya que has cumplido los 21 años,como es tradición de la familia te he comprometido en matrimonio-le decía su padre.

-Ella solo se quedó petrificada-y preguntando para sí-¿compromiso? yo no puedo casarme con otra persona y además ya yo amo alguién más-¿y se puede saber quién es?-preguntó Hinata con suma curiosidad.

-Uno de los hijos de la familia Inuzuka-dijo su padre con tono muy serio-dentro de dos semanas tendremos una cena con los Inuzuka,ya te puedes retirar y ademá espero a que des una buena impresión,no lo heches a perder.

Hinata solo se quedó pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho ella estaría comprometida con una persona a quién no ama,luego una imagen de Naruto paso por su mente se hecho a correr a su habitación y se echó a llorar;primero trató al pobre de Naruto con descaro,ahora estaría comprometida con alguien a quien no amaba y con ese compromiso le destrozaría el corazón al pobre de Naruto,bueno ella tambié saldría limitó a pensar ¿Naruto,será que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos?

Naruto solo se recosto en su cama para irse a dormir ya que mañana sería otro dia mas de tarbajocon su amiga de casi toda la vida ,aunque ella no lo quiesiera( lo que no era asi),el la amaba demasiado para que alguién la alejara de él.

-Hinata,no pienso perderte de nuevo-decía el chico muy decidido-haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser la chica feliz que simpre fuiste,aunque me muy tarde me di cuenta de lo importante que eres tú para mí,así el chico se dejo caer por el sueño pensando en estas cosas .

Al dia siguente,Naruto iba entrando con su auto a uno de los estacionamientos para luego entrar a la compañía,en la cual el trabajaba,había entrado a su oficina y la señorita Hyuga le estaba esperando sentada en uno de los asientos,él solo se limito a decir.

-Buenos dias señorita Hyuga-díjo el chico.

-Buenos dias señor Uzumaki-decía la chica con una voz firme-Bueno como ya se había hablado ayer estoy aquí para ayudar en la actividad que hará la empresa Uchiha y usted y yo seremos los organizadores.

-Ya tiene en mente los diseños que se presenataran en dicha actividad-decía el chico-quiero que haga algunos diseños,para ver cuan buenos son y si quiere le puedo llevar alguna tienda de ropa para que se inspire.

-....-la chica solo asintio y empezó a hacer algunos diseños para mostrarselos al dicho supervisor de su trabajo,luego de estar un buen rato haciendo unos cuantos diseños para que Naruto los viera,había terminado.

-Son diseños muy sorprendentes-decía el chico muy sorprendido-Eres talentosa Hinata-chan.

-Ella se quedo mirando al chico con un leve sonrrojoen sus mejillas ya que le habia llamado como cuando eran niños.

-Aún el me trata como siempre despúes que lo traté mal la vez pasada,pensaba la chica.

Asi pasaron el dia,organizando y planeando la actividad que dentro de poco se llevaría acabo, hasta que llegó la noche de la cena en la que Sakura y Sasuke le darían la dicha sorpresa a sus respectivos había llegado con Sakura vestían de una manera muy elegante para la ocasión, ademá era un restaurant muy llegó naruto.

-Lo siento mucho tuve un inconveniente-dijo el chico un poco cansado.

Al rato que llego el chico llego hinata y solo se limitó a decir buenas noches, para luego sentarse en la mesa en donde estaban sus vino un camarero con el menú de restaurant,cada uno pidió su ordén y luego llegó el el postre.

-A que se debe esta velada-dice naruto.

-¿Se lo diras tú?-Sakura le susurraba al oído a Sasuke.

-Esta bien-Dijo serío.

Naruto y Hinata solo se quedanban mirando a la pareja.

- Sakura y yo queremos saber si ustedes querrían ser nuestros padrinos en nuestra boda- dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso,ya que al él no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas.

-Los dos dos chicos no sabían que decir,solo asintieron.

-¡¿Se van a casar?!-dideía Naruto en un mal de carcajadas- ¡que bien!ya tenían demasiado tiempo siendo novios,ya era hora de que se decidieran.

-y ¿cuando será?-Dijo Hinata con una gran sonrrisa en su cara.

-Dentro de unos cuantos meses-decía Sakura-solo estamos esperando a que el hermano de Sasuke vuelva de su viaje de negocios.

Despúes de que pagaron la cena los chicos se fuero,quedando asi Naruto y Hinata solos.

-¿Hinata?-decía Naruto para romper el silencio.

-Dime Naruto-decía la chica sin ningún interés.

-En la universidad a la que fuiste en el extrangero ¿habían chicos mas guapos que yo?

-La chica se sorprendió de lo que el chico le había preguntado.

-Ay Naruto-kun si supieras que no me fijaría en nadie más que no fuera tú-pensaba la chica mirando al chico a los ojos.

-¿Hinata?Hinata-el chico le llamaba ya que no le respondía.

-Si y muchos-diciendolo con el dolor de su corazón ya que ella quería decir lo contrario-me tengo que ir,es un poco tarde.

-¿Te acompaño?-decía Naruto ya que se habá fijado de que ella no había traído su auto.

-Esta bien-le contestó la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica y la chica solo se despidió con un hasta mañana y lo que no sabía la chica es que alguien le estaba observando desde una de las ventanas de la mansion.y cuando iba entrando a la mansión laguién la jaló de un brazo.

-¿Que crees que haces Hinata?-le dijo Neji muy furioso.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo para que te pongas así conmigo-ignorando las razones de su primo.

-Estabas con el tonto de Uzumaki si tu padre se entera-decia atacando a la chica con una mirada asesina.

-Se enterará por su peon y no por mí-decía la chica mirando con odio a su primo, ya estaba alta que su familia le dijera que hacer-además no te daré ninguna explicación-luego se fue hacia su habitación.

-Estas cavando tu propia tumbar al hacerte la valiente Hinata-Decía el chico mirando hacía la direccion por donde la chica se fue.

La chica había llegado a su habitación y estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos,pensando en el dichoso compromiso que a ella se la había olvidado,¿como se safaría del compromiso?¿que haría si su padre se enteraba que ella no está de acuerdo con ese compromiso? y el no estar deacuerdo con las reglas de la familia era ser expursado de la casa y ser negada por su familia aunque desde que ella tiene memoria no le ha caido bien a nadie por ser la primogénita de la familia que había nacido su familia las mujeres tenían mas limitaciones que los hombres y ahora ¿que hacer?,A ella le daba vueltas la cabeza de tantas preguntas hacerse hasta que llegó a los brazos de morfeo.

Había pasado ya una semana,desde el enorme reproche de Neji hacia su prima,ella solo estaba pensando en los deberes que debería cumplir como mujer en su familia,ella detestaba ser mujer y haberse enamorado de alguien que si la queria como era,con sus defectos -además nadie es perfecto-penasaba la chica -uno puede cometer errores.

Ya había llegado el dia de la cena en que los padres de los comprometidos pondrían la fecha del dichoso compromiso,era temprano en la mañana Hinata solo se limitó a estar encerrada en su habitacion planeandos los diseños para la actividad que se llevaría en la empresa Uchiha ,ya que se requiere de mucho tiempo e inspiració para ese trabajo ya habia llegado la noche para la dicha cena que tendrian los padres de los futuros ya había suponido de quien sería su prometido mientras iba caminando por los pasillos vestida con un hermoso vestido azul un poco por encima de las rodillas y de tiros ella iba contra su voluntad a comprometerse con alguien que no que llego al comedor y cuando hiba llegando levanto el rostro para saber quién era el dichoso que le seguía el juego de su padre;pero al ver quien era se quedó pasmada.

-Lo que me faltaba-pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba y saludando a su futuro prometido.

¿Quién será?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esta historia se la escribi a mi amiga chie abi me convenció de hacer un fanfic,aunque yo solo me limitaba a leerlos jjjjjjj.

Chie abi garcias por tu apoyo TKM n_n,Dios te bendiga y colme tu camino de bendiciones.

Puede que tarde un poco en subir los proximos capitulos ya que estaré muy ocupada y ya mis vacaciones llegaron a su fin XD.

PD:felicidades a todas las madres


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry por la tardanza pero les advertí que iba publicar un poco tarde ;)

Por favor 100% reviews y 0% demandas :P.

_______________________________________________________________

Luchado por tu amor

-Lo que me faltaba-pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba y saludando a su futuro prometido.

-¿Kiba, que hace el aquí?-pensaba la chica con cara de sorpresa-no lo puedo creer ¿a caso él será mi prometido?

-Hinata que cosas del destino, seré tu prometido y eso me hace muy feliz-decía Kiba con arrogancia-¿no te da felicidad?

-Hinata sabía que Kiba estaba muy enamorado de ella; desde que eran muy pequeños ellos eran muy amigos ya que iban a la misma escuela hasta la preparatoria, pero ella no lo amaba, solo una persona ocupaba su corazón y Kiba lo sabí todo el mundo en la preparatoria sabía que Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, pero Naruto, bueno es Naruto.

-Hinata ven a sentarte en la mesa-la chica fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por su padre que le llamaba.

-Lo siento-la chica se disculpó.

Luego de la cana no muy grata; el padre de Hinata les dijo la fecha de compromiso.

-El compromiso será dentro de dos semanas-decía el padre de Hinata muy serio-y la boda será después de que el compromiso cumpla un año, luego se retiró del comedor, Hinata no pudo articular ni una palabra porque estaba muy desconcertada.

-Hinata ¿que tienes?-decía el chico, mirando que la chica estaba como en un trance.

-Ah! Dime-decía la chica aun desconcertada, no sabía que decir-Kiba ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Le sigues el juego a mi padre ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Hinata-acercándose a ella quedando frente a frente-tu me gustas y mucho y ni Naruto ni nadie te tendrá a no ser que sea yo.

-Estas loco solo eres un amigo para mí-le dijo, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Ha! como si creyera lo que dices-pensaba el chico-tu serás mía y de nadie mas, Naruto prepárate a sufrir, por que Hinata se va a casar conmigo.

-Mientras tanto Hinata estuvo llorando hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella.

-Al otro día salió disparada a su trabajo; pero lo que no sabía es que habían publicado en la primera plana de los periódicos de toda la ciudad el compromiso de ella y Kiba. Cuando Hinata iba entrando a la compañía todo el mundo la miraba con cara de sorpresa, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió a su se le acercó una secretaria.

-Señorita ¿estaba buscado al señor Uzumaki?-le preguntaba un poco tímida.

-Si ¿dónde está? –dijo la chica con mucha curiosidad.

-Creo que en el Hospital central de Konoha-le dijo para luego retirarse.

-Antes de irse miró a Uchiha un poco desconcertado mirando el periódico que todos veían con asombro decía el encabezado así "Heredera Hyuga se compromete con el magnate de las empresas Inuzuka"

-Sasuke al ver a la susodicha solo se limitó a felicitarla y luego preguntarle.

-¿En realidad lo amas?-le preguntó el chico-no lo creo.

-¿De que me hablas-decía la chica un poco fuera de sí-¿Qué lees?-le arrebató el periódico.

-la chica solo se quedó en shock al leer la primera plana, pero luego cambio el tema de la conversación-¿y que tiene Naruto?que no vendrá hoy.

-Su doctora siempre le llama determinado tiempo-dijo Sasuke-para ver su estado de salud.

-¿y por que? ¿Le pasa algo?-preguntaba Hinata asustada.

-No, solo que tubo un accidente hace tres años y su tía siempre le pone una cita para que valla al hospital ya que es su único sobrino,y ella nunca tubo hijos así que lo ve como al hijo que nunca tuvo-decía el chico dejando sorprendida a Hinata.

-¿En realidad es este Sasuke Uchiha?-pensaba Hinata mirándolo de reojo-ya veo por que Sakura te eligió, aunque parezcas un hombre sin sentimientos, tienes un corazón.

-Pues, qué bueno que lo reconoces-le decía el chico cortante-por que no reconoces que sigues amando a Naruto le haces daño con esto, quitándole el periódico a la chica y pensando lo que le trataba de decir antes.

-¡Sasuke!-la chica le llamo para explicarle, pero ya se había marchado.

-Se fue a todo dar hasta el estacionamiento para buscar su auto, se subió en un santiamén, para dirigirse a la empresa de su padre .Iba muy furiosa por el camino pensando en como reprocharle a su padre lo que le hizo.

-Había llegado a la empresa hecha un mar de enojos y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su padre que quedaba en el último piso de la tan enojada que se olvido de las reglas de su familia "una mujer nunca debe protestar".

-Padre ¿por que me haces esto?-decía la chica en un mar de lágrimas ya que no podía aguantar más-¿Por qué? Yo no me quiero casar con él, yo no lo amo.

-Tu te casarás y punto-decía su padre furioso-nuestra empresa necesita gente fuerte, decidida, audaz entre otras cosas que no tu no tienes y si te consigo un esposo, así talvez cambies de padecer.

-Tu y tu egocentrismo, solo piensas en tu tonta empresa-le gritaba la chica-no tienes corazón.

-¡Hinata Cállate!-decía su padre casi fuera de sus cabales-si quieres ser mi heredera, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga y sin reproches.

La chica se echó a correr hasta que subió a su auto para irse lo mas lejos posible de su realidad,pero sin darse cuenta llegó al hospital de konoha,entró a ver si encontraba a alguien en especial, pero se topo con su vieja amiga de la infancia.

-Hinata-dijo la chica un poco desconcertada, ya que veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿te sientes bien? la le dio un abrazo a su amiga que aun no sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Sakura-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿quieres hablar?-le preguntó una Sakura preocupada a lo que la chica asintió-ven vamos afuera.

¡Gracias chie abi y a todas las personas que leen mi historia! 


	6. Chapter 6

Luchando por tu amor.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

La chica se echó a correr hasta que subió a su auto para irse lo mas lejos posible de su realidad,pero sin darse cuenta llegó al hospital de konoha,entró a ver si encontraba a alguien en especial, pero se topo con su vieja amiga de la infancia.

-Hinata-dijo la chica un poco desconcertada, ya que veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿te sientes bien? la le dio un abrazo a su amiga que aun no sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Sakura-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿quieres hablar?-le preguntó una Sakura preocupada a lo que la chica asintió-ven vamos afuera.

Era una tarde soleada y ellas se sentaron en el parque que quedaba en frente del hospital para parque era muy hermoso tenia hermosas flores de Sakura estaba llena de pasto verde que el viento quería llevar, habían niños jugando y se sentía un aire de paz ya Hinata se había calmado y se había desahogado de su angustia.

-Hinata me he dado cuenta de tu compromiso-le comentaba Sakura con un peso de tristeza-No es justo que tu padre te obligue a algo que no quieres.

-Lo sé Sakura, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo ya esta hasta en las noticias –decía Hinata a punto de llorar otra vez-Además Kiba se casa conmigo porque esta enamorado de mí, pero nunca le corresponderé su amor el sabe que desde niños el único que me ha gustado es Naruto.

-Entones porque no se lo dices, él comprenderá-dijo Sakura.

-Se lo dije pero aun esta muy obsesionado y no quiero herir sus sentimientos- Decía Hinata agachando la cabeza.

Hay Hinata si yo pudiera ayudarte lo hiciera con mucho gusto pero esto es de familia-decía Sakura impotente por no poder ayudar a su amiga-además se lo temperamental que es tu padre.

-No te preocupes tratare de sacarme de esta-decía Hinata levantando la mirada hacia el cielo azul-no se como pero lo haré.

-Hinata no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-decía Sakura ya que veía desesperación en la cara de su amiga-prométemelo.

-Lo prometo y no te preocupes-dijo la ojiperla al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga-Pero hay algo que no sé me dijiste que Naruto estaba aquí en el hospital ¿ qué le pasó?

Sakura solo le miro con melancolía ¿Cómo decirle que Naruto tuvo un accidente hace tres años? Por ir en busca de ella, de su amada.

-El estuvo aquí para hacerse un chequeo, hace tres años el sufrió un accidente un auto lo atropelló por ir en búsqueda yo e había dicho que te ibas del país y el salió corriendo y pare ce que no se fijo que un auto se acercaba y lo atropelló dejando en muy malas condiciones tía Tsunade este muy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar así que cierto tiempo el viene al hospital, no le hemos encontrado nada que pueda afectar su salud, pero tememos por é sufre desmayos pero no encontramos nada.

Al oír esto Hinata se echo a llorar, no podía creer lo mucho que ha sufrido Naruto por su culpa, por no atreverse a verlo a la cara.

-Yo que estaba enojada con él porque nunca llego parar despedirse de mí-Decía Hinata entre sollozos-Aun no lo puedo creer.

Sakura solo le abrazó, para consolarle ya que su amiga se estaba hundiendo en un mal de tristeza, ella sabía como era el padre de su mejor amiga era un hombre muy malo ni siquiera quería saber de su hija porque le veía como una persona débil y siempre quiso más a su hija menor Hanabi. Y la única persona que la quería mucho murió de una terrible enfermedad que tenía cura. Su madre una hermosa de personalidad tan calmada como la de su hija, una persona pacifica e inmutable.

-Necesito hablar con Naruto-decía Hinata desesperadamente-Sakura ¿donde esta él?

-Tal vez regreso a la empresa-decía Sakura.

-Sakura me tengo que ir-le dijo Hinata marchándose del lugar.

_

_

_

Estaba un rubio sentado en su oficina faltaba muy poco para la exposición de moda y tenía que trabajar muy duro esa semana, estaba preguntando por la señorita hyuga que no aparecía y su amigo Sasuke había salido para recibir a su hermano que vendría de su viaje de negocios. Estaba muy distraído hasta que vio un papel muy curioso ¿un periódico? Se limito a leer en primera plana la desastrosa noticia "Hinata se comprometerá con un empresario llamado Kiba Inuzuka" se sentía muy dolido por que había leído no sentía bien y decidió salir de la oficina a tomar un poco de aire fresco para desahogar la pena que le asolaba, fue un golpe muy fuerte para no se había sentido asi desde la muerte de su padre.

Al sentir la presión no pudo mas y se desmayo y cayó de golpe al iba entrando y vio a Naruto en el suelo.

-Naruto-kun...!naruto-kun ¡ que alguien me ayude por favor-gritó desesperada al ver que Naruto no le respondía ,pero vio la causa de su mal se había enterado de que ella estaría comprometida.

Una de las secretarias de la empresa le aviso que pronto llegaría la ambulancia.

Llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevó Hinata se fue con él lo tomaba de la mano ella no quería que la misma historia que paso con su madre se repitiera con Naruto.

_

_

_

Iba Sasuke conduciendo y conversando con su hermano y vio que una ambulancia había salido de la empresa llego y le preguntó a una de las secretarias que se encontraba preocupada.

_ ¿que ha pasado?-decía con un tono de preocupación.

-Sasuke-san él señor Uzumaki sufrió un desmayo-a punto de llorar.

-Qué habrá pasado con Naruto?-se decía a si mismo un Sasuke muy extrañado que iba en camino al hospital.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

¡Hola¡

Siento mucho la tardanza y gracias a cada uno de los lectores que les gusta la historia, espero a que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

100% y 0% demandas XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Kon****nishiwa a todos los lectores que me apoyan.**

**Gomen nasai **** por la tardanza pero ya he publicado, es que ahora entre en vacaciones que es de dos semanas deberían de darnos mas vacaciones no lo digo por flojera y estaba descansando y mi inspiración no se adonde la deje o creo que se fue de viaje.**

**Y ****muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan en este fic domo arigato gozaimashita **

**Bueno no me perdonen es mi culpa por ser lenta pero es que mi inspiración se fue de viaje pero tuve que ir a buscarla pero l****legó**

***Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y si fueran míos habría mas romance que peleas jajajajaja ****,cierto no me gustan las peleas : ( soy pura pacifista y defensora de los animales y de la justicia.**

**Luchando por tu amor**

Al sentir una opresión en su pecho no pudo mas y se desmayo y cayó de golpe al instante Hinata iba entrando y vio a Naruto en el suelo.

-Naruto-kun...!naruto-kun ¡que alguien me ayude por favor-gritó desesperada al ver que Naruto no le respondía, pero vio la causa de su mal se había enterado de que ella estaría comprometida.

Una de las secretarias de la empresa le aviso que pronto llegaría la ambulancia.

Llegó la ambulancia y se lo llevó Hinata se fue con él lo tomaba de la mano ella no quería que la misma historia que paso con su madre se repitiera con Naruto.

_

_

_

Iba Sasuke conduciendo y conversando con su hermano y vio que una ambulancia había salido de la empresa llego y le preguntó a una de las secretarias que se encontraba preocupada.

_ ¿Que ha pasado?-decía con un tono de preocupación.

-Sasuke-san él señor Uzumaki sufrió un desmayo-a punto de llorar.

-Qué habrá pasado con Naruto?-se decía a si mismo un Sasuke muy extrañado que iba en camino al hospital.

_

_

_

_

_

-Mientras tanto en el hospital estaba una Hinata muy preocupada por estado de uzumaki, iba de un a lado a otro ya que la preocupación le carcomía hasta los huesos; hasta que vio a la doctora Haruno salir de la sala con una cara de preocupación.

-Hinata-llamo Sakura a la susodicha haciéndale señal de que se acercará para decirle algo.

-Dime sakura-decía la chica ya cerca de ella-¿Algo le pasa a Naruto?

-Hinata, Naruto solo tubo una emoción muy fuerte por eso le dio un colapso -decía la chica con tono de alivio-solo necesita reposo y quedarse en el hospital por unos días además esta inconciente, solo debemos esperar que se despierte aunque debe reposar.

-Hinata empezó a llorar de la angustia, preguntándose en su interior que fue lo que le paso a Naruto.

-¿Sakura puedo verlo?-Decía la ojiperla con los ojos llorosos.

-Sakura solo le asintió con una sonrisa-pero cualquier cosa llámame ¿si?

-Hinata fue a la habitación en la que estaba Naruto ,ella solo le miraba con tristeza y melancolía; ella solo ,pensaba ahí yace su amado conectado a un sinnúmero de aparatos y sueros se sentó al lado de el y tomo su mano mirando ahora con ternura a Naruto, se veía tan kawiii(lindo) pero al mismo tiempo penoso; ella solo deseaba retroceder el tiempo para no cometer los errores que cometió en el pasado pero la vida es así se vive de los errores de la vida porque nos hace as fuertes para las problemas que pasaran en un futuro y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

-Naruto perdóname se que aunque sepa que fue lo que te causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento, algo en mi corazón me dice que tiene que ver conmigo y que aun me amas pero no quieo que sufras por mí-decía la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio ,y se quedaba memorizando cada facción de su rostro nunca le había visto tan de cerca pensaba la chicha se había arrepentido de nunca haberle declarado su amor a tiempo; pero ahora era muy tarde ella solo podía observarlo ya que dentro de muy poco se iba a comprometer y luego no quería pensarlo casarse con kiba Inuzuka.

-Naruto solo quiero que te mejores-Decía la chica entre sollozos-y luego no te molestare más, me iré tan lejos como pueda para que ni tú ni kiba sufran por mí.

-La chica se dejo seducir por Morfeo y cayo en un terrible sueño, se quedo dormida tomada de la mano de Naruto.

-

-

-

-

-

-Mientras tanto en la estación de enfermeras estaba Sakura estudiando un libro y descansando ya que para su suerte ese día le tocaba servicio en el Hospital, estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas a donde le toca a las enfermeras pero solo estaba ella ya que sus compañeras se fueron a comer algo ya que era tarde en la noche.

-Venia un sasuke apresurado para ver a su amigo que estaba en el hospital y no tubo tiempo de venir antes ya que su hermano había llegado de su viaje de negocios y el fue a recibirle .Sakura le vio y le saludo.

-¡Sasuke llegaste ¡-dijo la chica un poco impresionada, pero no le dio importancia y le abrazo,Sasuke le correspondió.

-Y Naruto ¿Cómo esta?-Decía un sasuke preocupado.

-El esta bien, solo fue una emoción fuerte-Decía Sakura-creo que no es nada.

-¿Y su tía Tsunade los sabe?-dijo el pelinegro.

-Aun no-decía Sakura con un tono apagado-No la quiero preocupar además hoy es su día libre se lo diré mañana y además Naruto ya esta fuera de peligro.

-¿No crees que te regañara por no haberle dicho antes?-insistió el chico-sabes las consecuencias.

-ya Sasuke-Decía sakura a punto de explotar-mi amor porque no me compras algo ahora que estas aquí-tengo un poco de hambre y no puedo deja el lugar de trabajo eso me traería problemas.

-Te gusta cambiarme el tema-decía sasuke a sí mismo, para que sakura no le oyera.

-Quiero ver a Naruto-dijo Sasuke en tono serio.

-Sabes que a estas horas no se permiten las visitas, además Hyuga esta cuidando de él-Decía Sakura.

-Bueno entonces me iré y volveré en la mañana te mandare a alguien para que te traiga algo delicioso -dijo Sasuke robándole un beso a la pelirosa sorprendiéndola en el acto para luego irse.

Sakura se enojo en tal acto diciéndole me las pagaras Uchiha sabes que no me gusta que me hagan eso, pero mentía por dentro estaba cayéndose y con tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke solo le hizo una señal de adiós con la mano sin mirar atrás.

_  
_

_

_

_

-Ya había pasado la noche, Naruto estaba abriendo sus ojos estaba desconcertado ya que estaba en el hospital veía a todos lados pero luego se dio cuenta que le estaban tomando la mano; el chico se sorprendió al ver la mano de la chica en la mano que le quedaba desocupada,pues su otra mano tenia los cables del suero y lo demás(no se si es así).

-Hinata, Hinata-el chico le llamaba suavemente ya que aun no se recuperaba del todo.

-Hinata al escuchar su voz despertó-y le vio con cara de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de culpa porque el ha sufrido por ella, aun se acuerda de las palabras de Sakura retumbando en su mente –Naruto todo este tiempo ha sufrido por ti, no le hagas sufrir mas.

-Ella puso sus manos sobre la cara del chico y le dijo lo siento Naruto, el susodicho al oír esas palabras se estremeció y dijo Hinata-chan tu no tienes la culpa de nada-y lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la chica.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga Hiashi el padre de Hinata estaba conversando con el futuro prometido de la susodicha y Neji que le seguía para todos lados ya que era el asistente de Hiashi en su empresa.

-Señor Hyuga tenemos que hacer los arreglos para el compromiso será publico ¿o no?-decía kiba muy feliz-pero ¿donde esta mi futura esposa que no la he visto desde ayer?

-Ella me dijo que estaba en el hospital central ya que su jefe o la persona con la esta trabajando tubo una recaída.

-Naruto-susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Hiashi no le escuchara-bueno me tengo que ir señor Hyuga-le dijo el chico con cara de felicidad pero cuando salió de la mansión cambió su rostro a uno de enojo –Me la pagaras Hinata ¿Qué estas pensando?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Hinata le iba decir algo a Naruto ella aún seguía tomándole el rostro al chico con sus suaves mano, el solo se le quedaba mirando embobado.

-Naruto yo……-fue interrumpida por Tsunade que estaba hecha un mal de tristeza por su único sobrino, e inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo con delicadeza por el estado en el que estaba el chico, empezó Tsunade a hablar-¿Naruto mi niño estas bien? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que estabas aquí? Sakura me lo dijo ahora mismo, me preocupe porque no habías ido a visitarme como todos los días; Naruto dijo un poco avergonzado-Lo siento mucho tía no debiste haberte preocupado-ya no importa interrumpió tsunade con una esplendida sonrisa al ver que su querido sobrino paso del peligro-mandaré a que te hagan unos análisis ¿si? Para luego irse ya que tiene que trabajar ya que ella es la directora del hospital y ese día tendría mucho trabajo–Esta e bien dijo el chico mirando a una Hinata roja de la vergüenza.

-Naruto-articulo Hinata-Quiero decirte que ….el chico se le quedaba mirando-….lo siento mucho, soy un desastre bien lo dijo mi padre no sirvo para nada-gotas de lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica –Naruto yo aun te amo a pesar del tiempo y siempre lo he hecho y lo haré hasta que muera-Naruto habló-pero entonces si me amas porque te casaras con ese-no quiso decir el nombre de kiba de lo enojado que estaba-Hinata al verlo se sorprendió al ver el enojo del chico- es en contra de mi voluntad, además no sabía que mi padre me habría comprometido con él-dijo la ojiperla un poco triste-y mucho menos que lo publicaría en la prensa ,mi padre dice que nos soy muy buena en los negocios de la empresa y que necesito de alguien que si sepa de eso, pero no me quiero casar con él pero tampoco no puedo hacer nada.

-Hinata tu si puedes-dijo Naruto-habla con tu padre, tienes el potencial para llevar adelante la empresa lo que pasa es que eres un capullo de flor que no ha florecido aun-

-No, no puedo me votaría de la casa-el muy pocas veces habla conmigo el me odia desde que era muy pequeña.

-Hinata yo te quiero y no quiero volverte a perder-ahora el chico tomaba el rostro de la susodicha y esta empezó a llorar-No me hagas esto.

-No tu no te hagas esto a ti mismo-dijo la ojiperla-no te das cuenta que te estoy haciendo daño con todo esto, volvamos a la realidad nuestro amor es un imposible, dentro de poco me comprometeré y luego me casare aunque yo no lo quiera-pero si nos vamos de aquí-dijo Naruto con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos-No Naruto mi padre nos buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y te mandaría a matar, sabes que es uno de los empresarios mas ricos del mundo.-además si te pierdo me moriría de la tristeza, no lo soportarí, alguien que iba entrando por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Naruto oyó las ultimas palabras.

-Bravo Hinata-decía kiba con enojo e ironía-no sabía que amaras tanto a este don nadie. Hinata se enojo en gran manera al oír las palabras que este decía y hablo por lo bajo-Kiba,como supiste que estaba aquí-me lo dijo un pajarito-dijo y agarró a Hinata por un brazo con una gran fuerza-me lastimas kiba,sueltame arrastrándola hasta la salida-no te soltare nos vamos a casa-déjame no me iré, cuando llego al estaciona miento la metió al carro con brusquedad-y empezó a hacerle cosas que asustaban a la chica intentaba hacerle daño-serás mía a la fuerza-la chica le dio una cachetada que atrapo al chico desapercibido y salió corriendo a su auto para marcharse-el chico quedó inconciente.

-La chica iba manejando su auto con una velocidad asombrosa, además de estudiar en el extranjero apredio a conducir en auto con una compañera que tenía de pasatiempo correr en auto (como esas personas que hacen carreras automovilismo creo bueno volviendo ala historia u__u)Hinata entro corriendo sin saludar a la ama de llaves que estaban limpiando la casa se entro a duchar y les dijo al as trabajadoras que si kiba venía buscándola que le dijera que no había llegado y que llamo diciendo que esta pasaría la noche fuera de su casa, hasta apagó el celular para que no la molestara ya que sabía que le intentaría llamarle . Ella empezó a llorar hasta quedar dormida y diciendo antes de acostarse-Naruto luchare por nuestro amor aunque tenga que pasar por encima de Quien sea cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_

_

_

_

_

_

-Al día siguiente en el hospital a Naruto le habían dado de alta ya que se había que se fue a su casa para descansar un poco-Hinata es lo que rondaba en su cabeza ya que Kiba se la había llevado casi arrastrándola y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, así que la llamo a su celular-

-Hinata, acababa de salir de la duchas y empezó a escuchar el sonar del celular-Diga dijo la chica con normalidad-¿Hinata eres tu?-¡Naruto! Dijo la susodicha -¿estas bien? ¿Ya te dieron de alta? –dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación-si estoy bien ¿y tú? Yo estoy muy bien-pero

Hinata si Kiba te sacó a la fuerza…-no te preocupes dijo la chica-estoy bien me le escapé, la chica omitió lo que kiba le iba a hacer, para que Naruto no se enojara-nos veremos mañana en la empresas y sabes que faltan un par de días para hacer los preparativos para la exposición de moda de la empresa-si lo sé dijo la chica- nos veremos.

_

_

_

_

Ya había llegado el día de trabajo en la que nuestros amigos se encontrarían ocupados y mas si el dúo dinámico y los jefes de la empresa Uchiha estarían viendo de que los preparativos estén listos para el día de expo moda ellos prepararían la marca de ropa de otoño,Hinata era la que mas estaba ajetreada buscando tela por aquí los diseños por allá explicando que se haría y guando a las modelos para que se probaran las muestras que expondrían para el día de mañana ,Naruto la supervisaba y no solo la supervisaba la veía todo el día, aunque a veces ella se percataba que no solo la estaba supervisando sino que viendo lo hermosa que estaba ese día ;ya había caído la noche y todos si van satisfechos del trabajo que habían preparado para mañana.

-Hinata iba hacía su auto para irse a su casa ya que estaba cansada y necesitaba una ducha y una buena noche de sueño ya debe de venir temprano para terminar con los últimos arreglos.

-¡Hinata!-gritaba el rubio hiperactivo y lleno de felicidad-¿tienes planes para mañana?

-No-dijo la susodicha.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? ya sabes como amigos-decía el chico-Dime que sí por favor.

-Claro, haría cualquier cosa por mi amigo-dijo la chica felizmente-Después de la exposición de moda será un placer, nos vemos decía la chica al mismo tiempo que entraba en su auto para marcharse.

-Adiós-dijo el rubio con suavidad para dirigirse a su carro e irse a descansar.

_

_

_

_

_

_

-Mientras tanto la chica había llegado a la mansión Hyuga-cuando iba abriendo la puerta para entrar alguien la sorprendió y le tapo la boca para que no gritara y ella por impulso se volteo para ver quien era ella solo miro y dijo en un susurro kiba estas loco-mi amor lo siento mucho pero melas pagaras ayer me pegaste muy duro que hasta me dejaste inconciente ¿qué comes que pegas tan duro? ¿Avena quaker?

-Deja de decir estupideces Kiba y te lo merecías por pervertido-dijo la ojiperla con enojo-no estoy de humor y estoy muy enojada parecía que ibas abusar de mi ayer y no quiero saber nada de ti.

-Pero mi amor si el próximo fin de semana es nuestro compromiso-decía Kiba con voz de hipocresía-y además es la realidad.

-Pues entonces, la realidad es que yo no te amo a ti-dijo Hinata para luego entrar pero kiba le agarró de la mano-y le dijo-te casaras conmigo me ames o no y si es por Naruto olvídalo es un tonto,que ha esperado en vano la llegada de su princesa porque la va a perder. Así buenas noches mi futura esposa y se fue.

-Uff, la chica suspiró de alivio-se fue directamente a su cuarto, pero cuando entró su cuarto se encontró con alguien inesperado ¿Quién será?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Les gustó? Pues páguenme con reviews por fa.

100% y 0 % demandas.

Quiero decirles que esta llegando a su fin mi historia, pero aun estoy pensando en como será el final.

Hinata al fin corresponde los sentimientos de Naruto pero ¿a que precio?

Los quiero bye y que Dios les bendiga y llene sus vidas de amor y bendiciones.

Consejos:

Digan no a las drogas y al alcohol que dañan el cuerpo y no tomen mucha gaseosa les hace daño, eso va principalmente para mi amiga Chie abie que estaba súper enferma y su prima lisa hecha un mal de lagrimas es una broma que su prima, su amiga y compañera de universidad esas son mis partners sosmo inseparables en la universidad aunque tengamos personalidades que choquen pero nos queremos un montó te queremos y mucho.

Gracias a cada uno de las personas que leen mis historia que me han dejado reviews déjenme reviews si quieren que publique pronto, es una broma**. : )**

Sayonara y nos leeremos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnishiwa : )**

**Hola a todos los lectores lo prometido es deuda aunque me atrasé un poco porque la luz se va demasiado y ayer estuve un poco enferma y me pase toda la tarde acostadita de lo mal que me sentía tengo una gripe terrible aun estoy malita pero decidí escribir el capitulo, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capi espero les guste porque ya se acercan los capítulos finales, pero no se si seguiré escribiendo hasta las próximas vacaciones pero tratare de subir los últimos capítulos muy pronto. **

**Originalmente iba a subir la historia el jueves pero, parece que la página tiene problemas y encontré una forma para tratar de publicarlo; gracias chie abi.**

**Pero aquí les viene el capitulo 8.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

-Hinata se fue directamente a su cuarto, pero cuando entró su cuarto se encontró con alguien inesperado estaba en su habitación.

-¡Kurenai-san!-dijo la chica sorprendida-que le trae por aquí, no me esperaraba que viniera sino hasta el fin de semana, pero kurenai no la dejo terminar de lo que iba seguir diciendo-tenía mucho que no te veía, has crecido tanto ya eres toda una mujer-decía como si fuese su madre pero era verdad Kurenai era como su madre,porque después de la muerte de la madre Hinata Hiashi le dejo bajo el cargo ella para que fuera su tutora y mentora ella siempre vigilaba de su bienestar y de que tuviera todo necesario, ya que su padre no la quería tanto como a su hermana, él prefería su hija menor Hanabi en lugar de su primogénita.

-Tu padre me dijo que mañana habrá una explosión de moda en la empresa en donde trabajas –decía Kurenai con una sonrisa en su cara-espero que sea una de las mejores exposiciones del país, porqué tu eres la diseñadora.

-Hi-decía Hinata un poco apenada-y ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?

-El esta bien, ha entrado en la secundaria es un niño prodigio-le contesto kurenai con un poco de melancolía, ya que era viuda y ese era su único hijo.

-A que hora llegaste pensé que no llegarías hoy-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata he venido ha dos cosas la primera es ver tu exposición, la segunda es a convencerte de que no te cases con Kiba,Hinata estaba un poco desconcertada por lo que había dicho kurenai,cuando hinata iba a articular palabras Kurenai le dijo-dejame continuar-tu padre quiere que te cases con él para que el sea el que maneje la empresa ya que Neji al no ser hijo suyo no puede ser el heredero de la empresa debido a que tu abuelo desheredo a su padre y solo un hyuga puede manejar esa empresa Hinata ó a menos que te cases con alguien que apruebe u familia y tu eres esa Hyuga,tu hermana aun no tiene la edad suficiente para manejar la empresa familiar y eso enoja mucho tu padre así que decidió que te casaras con kiba para estar al tanto ya que tu no le dirías nada.

-yo no me quiero casar con Kiba pero debo hacerlo, es mi deber como una hyuga-dijo la ojiperla con un tono triste.

-Hinata sino quieres hacerlo, por favor no lo hagas-Dijo Kurenai con ojos suplicantes-Además no lo conoces por completo no sabes los planes que el tiene para con la empresa y contigo.

-Si lo sé, pero que debo hacer –decía la oji perla con una lagrimas amenazando por salir y pensando en cierto rubio-no lo sé.

-Hinata piénsalo bien o sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo Kurenai acercándose a la puerta para irse-haz lo que te dicta tu corazon, que pases buenas noches.

-La ojiperla estaba toda la noche muy pensativa en lo que le había dicho su tutora de hace años, la chica cayo en los brazos de Morfeo para así viajara al mundo de los sueños.

-

_

_

_

_

_

-Había llegado el día que esperaban todos; el día de la exposición de moda de otoño, las modelos corrían de acá para allá buscando las ropas que iban a exhibir,Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa porque iban a venir personas de otros países para admirar sus creaciones,Naruto le miraba con una cara de felicidad casi había vuelto a ser la misma Hinata de siempre. A u par de horas de comenzar la dichosa exposición se estaban preparando los últimos arreglos para que todo saliera bien.

_

_

_

_

_

_

-¿Sakura ya estas lista?-le preguntaba Sasuke a la pelirosa que se estaba preparando para ir a la expocision de moda que tanto había esperado.

-Espérate ya me estoy terminado de vestir-dice la pelirosa –un poco más ¿si?

-Estas mujeres y sus tips de vestir para cada ocasión-Sasuke refunfuñaba muy molesto-acuérdate que estoy retrasado por tu culpa-¿Por qué me ofrecí a venir a buscarla a su casa? Hasta que salio la pelirosa.

-ya estoy lista- la pelirosa vestía un hermoso vestido violeta que sasuke le había regalado pero que nunca la había visto con el vestido puesto y un hermoso yaket corto(creo que así se escribe)el chico se quedo embobado mirando lo hermosa que estaba su prometida, hasta que Sakura le saca del trance.

-¿Sasuke me estas escuchando?-dice la pelirrosa-debemos irnos Hinata y Naruto nos van a matar.

-Esta bien-dijo el chico refunfuñando por lo bajo para que la pelirosa no le oyera -mira quien habla.

_

_

_

_

_

-Ya había llegado la hora para la expocision de otoño estaba el presentador presentando a cada uno de los atuendos que lucían cada una de las modelos, eran vestidos estupendos, trajes de noche extravagantes las personas se quedaron ilusionadas con la mente brillante de la creadora ,luego de que ya se habían expuesto todos los diseños apareció Hinata para darle las gracias al publico y recibir un hermosos ramo de flores que la dejo estupefacta al ver lo grande que era y seguido de unos cuantos minutos de entrevistas y fotos para revistas ya la ojiperla había terminado de su ardua labor ,pero la chica se había olvidado de la cita que tenia un chico de ojos ella meditaba un poco sobre el éxito que esta había tenido debido a sus creaciones estaba súper feliz además de lo nerviosa que estaba días antes de que llegara este día, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que el ojiazul le dio un abrazo sin que ella se diera cuenta y como reacción la chica dio un respingo del susto seguido de un pequeño grito.

-Naruto no me vuelvas hacer así por poco y e matas de un paro-dejo la ojiperla con cara de reproche.

-Lo siento Hinata no fue mi intención asustarte-dijo el ojiazul con cara de niño triste-y sigue en pie nuestra cita.

-Si, pero será una cita en grupo porque todos mis compañeros planearon una salida a un restaurante para celebrar, incluso nuestro jefe Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oye porque no me lo dijeron, siempre soy el ultimo en saber todo yo también soy un empleado de aquí-Dijo Naruto con cara de enojo.

-pero Naruto ya vamonos-además no traje mi auto ya que esta en el mecánico-decía la chica con un tono de tristeza ella amaba su auto.

_

_

_

_

_

-Ya nuestros amigos estaban en el restaurante en donde había música para bailar y eso(odio bailar siempre lo he odiado),estaban ordenando la comida y en lo que esperaban y l les servían la comida estaban hablando de trivialidades de la vida,Sasuke hablaba a Sakura de cuando Naruto y el se metían en problemas en la primaria, Naruto hacia adivinanzas y seas cosas, hasta que ya habían terminado de la comida y empezaron algunos a pasarse de copas, pero Hinata no le permitió a Naruto tomar ni un solo trago ya que el era el que iba a que terminaron todos ya estaban dispuestos a irse a la casa ya eran como las 12:30 del se fue mas tempranos que los demás para llevar a Sakura que debía entrar temprano en la mañana para ir al hospital a trabajar, aunque discutieron un par de minutaos para que ella se quedara pero Sakura ganó la discusión,lHinata y Naruto decidieron seguir con el festejo y se fueron a sentar a un parque.

-Hinata-le llama Naruto que la ve muy pensativa ya sentada en unas de las bancas del parque al lado de ella-¿Qué piensas?

-En lo rápido que pasa el tiempo-decía una Hinata pensativa.

-¿Ah?-dijo un Naruto desconcertado.

-Naruto me comprometeré este Domingo-dijo hinata con tono de tristeza, eso le cayo como balde de agua fría a Naruto-pero yo no amo a Kiba y jamás lo haré.

-Naruto se le queda mirando ye le pregunta ¿entonces porque te comprometerás con él ,no le puedes decir que no le amas y ya?

-No-decía Hinata con unas lágrimas amenazantes por salir de sus tiernos ojos-mi padre me mata o me vota de la casa, no sé que hacer y nadie me puede ayudar.

-Hinata, estoy sufriendo por ti ¿no lo ves?-dejo el chico limpiando las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica-aun te amo y te amare hasta que muera y no quiero a nadie más que sea tu.

-Naruto ya no sigas, si seguimos así cometeremos una locura y lo menos que quiero es eso-dijo Hinata parándose del banco-tenemos que soportar nuestro destino y es el no estar juntos.

-La estupidez mas grande es que no estaremos juntos y eso nos dolerá por el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¡No! Tu eres el que no lo entiende-la chica se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera Hinata!-le gritó Naruto pero ella no le escucho.

-Estaba Hinata caminando por las calles que estaban sumamente solas y frías debido a qué la noche se profundizaba, pero apareció un auto de color negro el auto de Naruto q ue se detiene, Hinata le mira y Naruto le dice entra sabes que a estas horas una chica como tu no puede andar sola-gracias Naruto le dice la chica entrando al auto, todo el trayecto del camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta que llegaron la casa de Hinata.

-Gracias Naruto por traerme a casa-decía la chica dándole un abrazo tan tierno, que los dos se quedaron un buen rato así pero no sabían que alguien desde un auto les observaba-Adiós Naruto-dijo hinata despidiéndose de él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Hinata-el solo se quedo miándola todo sonrojado por aquel beso hasta que entro a su casa para luego el marcharse.

-Hinata estaba entrando a la casa hasta que le llamo alguien.

-Hinata ¿ese era Naruto?-dijo kurenai que le estaba esperando-Ha crecido bastante y es muy apuesto, sabía que el habías puesto el ojo desde hace tiempo es un buen candidato para ti.

-Pero ¿Qué cosas dice Kurenai-san solo somos compañeros de trabajo, bueno el es mi supervisor-Decía la ojiperla toda roja.

-Hinata hace mucho tiempo que no te había visto tan feliz-le dijo Kurenai a la ojiperla seguido de un gran abrazo-ah por cierto felicidades la expocision de moda fue todo un éxito.

-Gracias Kurenai-san-decía Hinata con cara de felicidad-pero estoy muy cansada me tengo que ir a dormir.

-Esta bien, debes de estar muy exhausta-le dice Kurenai seguido de un buenas noches.

_

_

_

_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoO

**¿Le gusto? Pues adelante con los reviews;por favor no sean malitos.**

**100%reviews y 0% demandas **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto se que esta repetido pero ahí que hacerlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores como dije al principio ya esta llegando a sus capítulos finales, yo quiero escribir un sasusaku y un sasuhina pero no sé me pueden sobre cual pareja escribir decir que escribir (me gusta el sasusaku XD pero decidan por mi ¿shi? Pero lo tendré que escribir en vacaciones en diciembre O_O pero si me dicen antes de que empiecen mis primeros parciales ya que entrare el lunes por lo menos trataré de escribir los dos primeros capítulos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la tardanza. n___n**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a masais kishimoto.**

****

Era un día muy soleado, los tenues rayos de sol golpeaban suavemente su delicado y bello rostro, se levantó muy feliz de su cama para empezar un nuevo día pero cada vez que pasaban los días el día de su compromiso se acercaba; Miro la fecha de su celular y ya faltaban un día para su compromiso su rostro paso de una bella y tierna sonrisa a un rostro triste y melancólico, se había estado preguntando toda la noche que hacer para que nadie salga lastimado en esta situación necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara pero nadie le podía ayudar. Ella buscaba alguna solución para no desilusionar a su padre pero su padre la había dicho que Kiba era el indicado para ella ya que a una edad tan joven era un excelente empresario y muy inteligente y que con el saldría a flote la empresa junto con la de su familia. Pero a cambio de ¿Qué precio seria eso? ¿A cambio de su felicidad? Y bien así ella no amaba a kiba ella solo le queria como a un valioso amigo pero el no captaba el mensaje que Hinata le hacia entender tratando de ignorarlo, esquivarlo o mentirle de que estaba ocupada con otras cosas mas importantes cuando le pedía que saliera con ella.

Hoy le habían llamado para que fuera las empresas inuzuka ya que en la noche habría una gran fiesta de aniversario de dicha empresa, ella estaba muy cansada como para ir allá pero conociendo a su padre para impresionar a todo el mundo de su bella hija y de que pronto se iba a comprometer con uno de los mas jóvenes y famoso empresarios de todo Japón decidió ir, porque ese día ella no estaba muy de ánimos para pelear con su padre.

Bajó resignada por las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor y desayunar, para mala suerte estaba su padre sentado leyendo el periódico muy concentrado en las noticias y justamente estaba leyendo sobre la fiesta que harían en la empresa Inuzuka.

-Buenos días padre-Hinata dijo interrumpiendo la lectura de su padre y prosiguió para comer su desayuno que ya estaba servido en la mesa- ¿y Hanabi padre?

-Se fue muy temprano, dijo que tenia que atender unos asuntos de la universidad-Respondió su padre, su padre en el interior se estaba preguntando del porque le hablaba si usualmente solo le hablaba si era necesario-¿iras a la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa Inuzuka?

-si-respondió quedamente-mientras se retiraba a su habitación, ese Día no se sentía muy bien, se sentía cansada a pesar de que se había levantado de muy buen humor.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Uchiha, Sasuke leyendo el periódico que su secretaria le había entregado, niemtras esperaba a que su amigo apareciera ya que ese día le dio la gana de llegar tarde, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta lentamente por Naruto con temor a que su amigo le diera una reprimenda por haber llegado tarde,Sasuke solo se voltio a ver al susodicho.

-Dobe –dijo el ojinegro con una cara de pocos amigos-tienes una hora de retraso, ¿sabes que puedes estar de patitas en la calle por haber llegado tarde a l trabajo?

-Sasuke lo que pasa es que se me olvido programar la alarma de mi despertador y… bueno… las sabanas se me quedaron pegadas-Dijo el chico con temor a que dijeran que estaba despedido-Sasuke perdóname no lo vuelvo a hacer, eres mi amigo y los amigos se perdonan.

-Esta bien-dijo el chico de los ojos negros al ver que su amigo estaba arrepentido de haber llegado tarde al trabajo-pero estaba bromeando.

-Gracias-le dijo el chico sin haber escuchados las ultimas palabras del azabachado-pero cambiando de tema y Hinata-Chan ¿no ha llegado?

-Y no llegara hoy-Dijo Sasuke mirando al reloj ya que tendría una reunión en unos minutos.

-Pero ¿Por qué no vendrá?-Decía un rubio muy triste.

-Le di el día libre,la he visto últimamente cansada y decidí darle un día para que pueda despejarse de todo lo que la preocupa-Decía el chico de ojos negros mirando a Naruto ya que el era una de esas muchas razones que le preocupaban.

-Ah y esta noche habrá una fiesta de aniversario en las empresas Inuzuka y estamos invitados-dijo chico volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke ¿no crees que sea mala idea que yo vaya a territorio enemigo-dijo Naruto pensando en las consecuencias de ir a dicho evento.

-No habrá consecuencias y además eres mi mano derecha y sin mi mano derecha no voy a ningún lado.

-Je je je-Naruto reía nerviosamente ya que no queria ir, pero el era su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

_

_

_

_

_

-Hinata se había despertado de un profundo sueño, se había quedado dormida todo su día libre, salto de la cama al darse cuenta de que faltaba una hora para una de las mas pretigosas celebraciones de unos de los mejores aliados empresarios de su familia.

Entro al baño a darse una ducha y luego fue a su armario a decidir que usaría para ir al evento, ella lucia un moño alto en forma de cebolla con flores alrededor de su moño y un lucia un vestido blanco con toques lila de tirartes lardo y pegado a su cintura y unas zapatillas altas no queria impresionar a todo mundo así que no le importo vestir algo sencillo.

Bajo y vio que su padre se había marchado y se dirigió al garaje a buscar su auto para luego marcharse. La noche era hermosa, ella iba conduciendo por las calles que lucian hermosas por la gran iluminación de las luces y mas con los árboles de Saura que lucían hermosos.

-Había llegado y fue a estacionar su lujoso carro negro BMW.

-Kiba la había visto e inmediatamente a donde estaba ella, Hinata al verlo volteo la cara y mira otro lado tratando de hacer que no le vio al percatarse que el se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba; pero sintió que alguien bruscamente la tomaba de la mano.

-Hinata -Chan ¿adonde vas?-le dijo Kiba- luces tan hermosa esta noche, la fiesta no ha empezado y quiero que saludes a mis familiares todos están presentes en esta fiesta.

-Hinata gruño por lo bajo, además no queria hacer un espectáculo en frente de su padre y los demás presentes en la fiesta, eso no se vería bien para la futura heredera de las empresa Hyuuga-esta bien accedió Hinata cambiando su rostro de fastidio a una angelical.

-Ven-le dijo Kiba tomando su mano guiándola hacia donde estaban sus familiares.

-Iban entrando Naruto y Sasuke entrando a las fiesta hundidos en una conversación-Sasuke sabes que no queria venir a este evento y mas siendo la fiesta de la empresa de mi rivar-dijo el rubio iba a seguir hablando hasta que vio la figura de Hinata.

-Perfecta-solo pudo susurrar el chico ya que estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica a la que amaba. Pero su rostro cambio a uno sombrío al ver a Kiba tomándola de la mano, Hinata se percato de que el la estaba observando y solo volteo su rostro notando su remordimiento.

-Sasuke miro a su amigo un tanto preocupado, Naruto no te alteres- solo le dijo posando sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y el solo le miro con tristeza.

-Naruto tienes que saber que ella te ama mucho, pero no puede hacer nada-solo le pudo decir el azabachado-pero aun ella quiere estar contigo.

-Gracias…Sasuke-el rubio se limito decir.

Hinata había terminado y se retiro dejando a Kiba y a su padre hablando de negocios ,se había ido a un balcón lejos de la fiesta a mirar la hermosa vista de la ciudad y sentirse relajada por pequeño momento, pero alguien le tomo de la mano y ella se sobresalto de sobremanera y volteo a ver quien era y se sorprendió aun mas al saber que era Naruto el cual estaba mirando la bella vista de la ciudad junto a ella sin decir nada, durando un buen rato así ya que el queria estar a su lado los últimos momentos en el que ella estaba libre del compromiso y luego le llego a la mente el dichoso compromiso.

-Hinata-llamo a la susodicha que aun estaba perdida en las llamativas luces de la ciudad-

-Dime-volteando a ver al amor de su vida con un deje de tristeza-

-Hinata… yo… te…-decía el chico un poco sonrojado-yo te amo Hinata y aunque estés con otra persona, yo siempre te amare y no te dejare sola soy como un amigo incondicional para toda la vida.

-Naruto yo también te amo y no soportaría solo ser una amiga –dijo la ojiperla al chico dándole un fugaz beso.

-Hinata empezó a llorar y a abrazo a su amado, él solo le miraba llorar, pero ya se había cansado de verla llorar y tomo su rostro y le limpio las lagrimas que corrían por los caminos de sus mejillas.

-El momento junto a ella se acabo cuando ambos se dieron del ruido de los pasos de alguien.

-Hinata se separo de inmediato de Naruto.

-Hinata te he estado buscando por todas partes ¿Dónde estabas?

**¿Quién será la persona que estaba buscando a Hinata? Y que harán nuestros dos enamorados para estar juntos.**

**Próximo capitulo el compromiso.**

**Se que no tengo perdón pero imagínense estaba muy ocupada y mi compu se daño, pero la arreglaron y mi inspiración me traicionó.**

**Tratare de publicar pronto ya que la historia esta llegando a sus últimos capítulos de la historia.**

**Espero a que me den unos cuantos reviews para poder publicar súper rápido si mi musa e deja claro.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic :-) a:**

Chie abi

Heero kusanagi

Etolplow-kun

Hinata147hyuga

Joaco kun

OoOlolitaOoONxH

Karina Natsumi

goalbest

kierinahana


End file.
